leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Setsuna Meiou
Setsuna Meiou is the civilian identity and present-day incarnation of Sailor Pluto. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Profile Setsuna Meioh is a college student while the others are still in middle or high school. Setsuna never assumes any type of official leadership role. Even among the Outer Senshi, she frequently defers to Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. She has a special relationship with Chibiusa. Appearance Setsuna is a young adult woman who has knee length dark green hair with some in a bun and the rest hanging down freely, and red eyes. In comparison to the other Senshi, her skin is darker. Some depictions give her lighter skin and change her eye color from red to purple. Biography Infinity Arc In the Infinity arc, Setsuna is introduced at the end of Act 30, as a student at K.O. University studying physics, who becomes friends with Reika Nishimura. Due to the previous events at the end of the Black Moon arc, she has no memory from being Sailor Pluto. In the beginning of Act 31, she and her professor are discussing strange distortions around the Sankakusu. Later, Setsuna falls victim to Tellu's Tellun plant, and collapses on the ground, with Haruka and Michiru sensing that someone that is close to them is in danger. Setsuna calls for help, and a voice inside her commands for her to awaken, causing the symbol of Pluto to appear on her forehead. This also causing for the symbols of Uranus and Neptune to appear on Haruka's and Michiru's foreheads, and the three appear in the same room together. In effect, she becomes Sailor Pluto again. Dream Arc After the events of Mugen Academy, Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka live together to help raise baby Hotaru. While at the observatory, she witnesses the eclipse and felt the dark force of the Dead Moon Circus coming from it. When she tried to transform, it failed. After Hotaru recreated a projection of the solar system, she sees that the solar eclipse unleashed the forces of the new moon onto the Earth and Moon, however, the outer Senshi believe that they are not needed, because they cannot transform. After Hotaru reawakens as Sailor Saturn, she presents all three with their Sailor Crystals, they transform into Senshi and join the fight. Stars Arc Powers and Abilities Development Etymology 'Setsuna: '''Even though her name is written in hiragana and is not inherent, ''Setsuna can mean "moment", relating to her powers over time, or "sorrow". 'Meiou: '''The kanji for ''Mei ''means "dark" while the kanji for ''ou ''means "king", based on the Japanese name of the planet Pluto (冥王星 ''Meiohsei "Nether King Star", the given title of Pluto, the Roman god of the underworld). Combined her name could be read as "Momentary Dark King" or "Sorrowful Dark King". In the original English dub, Setsuna was renamed "Trista" that is derived the latin triste, meaning sad which fits Setsuna's personality. Trivia *She is the tallest among the Solar System Sailor Senshi with the height of 5'10" (about 178 cm), but ironically, her guardian Planet is the smallest. *Setsuna is the only Sailor Senshi who did not have concept art in the Materials' Collection. Sailor Pluto did, however. *Setsuna's apartment number in the Infinity arc in "1209". Switching the "2" and the "0" around will reveal "1029", the numbers of her birthday. (Setsuna's birthday is October 29, or 10-29). *In the reprints of the manga, Naoko Takeuchi noted that one of the logistical troubles with the manga was Setsuna having a different skin colour to everyone else. *In the manga, Sailor Pluto also made several references to being the daughter of Chronos, and in Act 20, King Endymion told Sailor Venus that Pluto "carries the blood of the god in charge of time, Cronos sic."1 In the musicals, the song "Forbidden Hades" also mentioned that she had the blood of Chronos. *Setsuna became part of an adoptive family with Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru when they took up residence together. Gallery |-|Manga Scans = |-|Artbook Art= |-|Misc.= References de:Setsuna Meio Category:Character stubs Category:Female Category:Manga characters Category:Civilian identities Category:Crystal Tokyo Category:Manga biographies Category:Manga Category:Meiou family